


We Are The Brave [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: Love is gonna win the fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



> **Content notes:** Bright flashes, fast cuts, jerky movement. One image of suicide (please ask if you want more information).
> 
>  **Spoilers:** Contains footage from all three games and all DLC.
> 
> For such_heights in the Spring 2017 Equinox Exchange

**Title:** We Are The Brave  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect  
**Character/Pairing:** Ensemble, FemShep/Liara, FemShep/Garrus  
**Music:** VERIDIA  
**Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/50gd5mrl3i0bdrg/Mass_Effect_-_We_Are_The_Brave_-_shinyjenni.zip) (3:36 minutes, 132MB) | [subtitle .srt](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wsnigtlq65fx6l8/Mass_Effect_-_We_Are_The_Brave_-_shinyjenni.srt)  
**Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/351086.html) | [Youtube](https://youtu.be/O7W7EbbGN8c) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/160152719298/we-are-the-brave-music-by-veridia-mass-effect)

[we are the brave unsigned](https://vimeo.com/212810958) from [equinoxing](https://vimeo.com/user24367185) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: notafraid)


End file.
